Don't Walk Away
by Chase Productions
Summary: A year after Bolt takes place and two after Phineas and Ferb (the main show) takes place, the two worlds collide when Penny is trapped in her own (former) show's video game and Phineas is enlisted to help, along with his new dog, who by accident of Doofenshmirtz, now has similar powers to Bolt from the TV show.


"You sure you can get that?"

"Shh!"

The auburn-haired girl put her finger to her lips, shooting a slight glare at the taller male standing behind her. She slowly peeked around the corner, looking inside the larger room up ahead. Two men were sitting at large control panels, their eyes focused on the computer screens above them. On both screens was some kind of video game with two characters fighting.

"Aw man…" one of them groaned, gaining a snicker from the other.

The girl tip-toed into the room, toward a central table. On that table was a red rod with silver disks on each end. Inching ever closer, the young female reached her hand out and snagged the object off of the table. Once it was situated in her right hand, she snuck over to one of the men. She adjusted the bar so that the disks were both on one end, and then she knocked those disks onto the man's head, knocking him unconscious. The man then dissipated into several pixels, leaving a few glowing green specks behind that the girl then absorbed. She snuck over to the other man, who had his head tilted in confusion. His teammate had stopped playing. He turned his head to glance over at the now-vacant chair, only to see the girl standing in front of him with her weapon ready. He jumped back, but she was still too quick and knocked him upside the head.

Outside the room, still glancing in, the boy just watched the girl defeat the two men. His eyes shone slightly with pride. They'd finally gotten this far, and there were only a few more left to beat before the final. Before he could come into the room to join her, though, someone put their hand over the young man's mouth. His brown eyes widened and he tried to yell for the girl, but pixels formed over his mouth before a sound could escape his throat. He glared at his assailant and tried struggling out of his jacket to get away. He managed to get one arm out of the sleeve, but then the masked person punched the boy across the face, causing him to fall to the ground and slide out of his jacket. The person dropped the crimson leather coat and grabbed the boy, hauling him away. All this happened before the girl had taken out the second man.

"Okay, Justin, you can come in now!" the girl called out.

She turned to look at the doorway, not seeing her companion. Cautiously, she walked back towards the door, only to see that nobody was there. Then she noticed the jacket on the ground. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the jacket, clutching it to her chest as a deep glare formed on her face.

"Damn it... not again..."

"Oh yes, miss Penny…"

The redhead gasped, whipping around and seeing a tall, black-but-graying-haired man standing above her. His cat-like eye glowed slightly from the lasers behind the girl as he smirked.

"Your little game is lost yet again," the British man sneered. "Your partner is mine, the victory is mine, and _you_ are mine. You don't have your precious little puppy to help you, either."

Penny readied her weapon. She'd fight this guy if she had to.

"I'm not just a helpless little girl, Calico. You and I both know that."

"Are you? You always get captured by my men in those little... what did you call them again?" He rubbed his chin, still smirking. "Oh that's right! Cutscenes." He bent down to get closer to the girl's face, chuckling darkly.

"You know that that's the game's programming," Penny retorted. "I can't control that. I can fight just as good as Bolt any other time."

"We'll see about that."

Calico stepped back, and a glowing purple orb appeared in his hand. Penny gripped her weapon tighter, ready to counterattack if she had to. Then, a bright light shone from behind Calico, and a portal suddenly opened. Penny gasped in slight surprise, eyes widening.

"No! They can't keep interfering like this!" Calico growled, turning his aim to the portal.

Penny took that chance to run at the portal, jumping into it just before the tall Englishman shot his energy blast at it. Once the girl went through, a shockwave was sent out as the portal closed, knocking Calico onto the ground and turning the surroundings white.

* * *

"We were so close!"

A brown-haired man slammed his fists down on his thighs, gritting his teeth.

"None of the candidates have gotten that far before, but this one blew it! He's onto us now!"

A blonde walked up behind him, his arms crossed.

"That's because we've put a player into the game, Rhodes," he said rather calmly. "Once a real person is in the game, the CPUs start to figure out that it's a fictional world, too. It's only natural, since the real person usually isn't like the original character. They're different in some way. Plus, if they get hurt, they go back to the last checkpoint or they actually bleed. The regular game characters don't do that. They either show no physical injury or they turn into pixels when their health is depleted, so it was only a matter of time before _one_ of the CPUs figured it out."

"You don't think I know that?!" Rhodes glanced back at his partner. "But Calico is starting to appear in levels he isn't supposed to. 'Time to Flea' is supposed to be a level where he's absent entirely except for the opening cutscene. He's starting to develop an AI and the ability to teleport between levels. That's not good if we want to actually beat the game."

"So send in people who actually know how to play video games, not just ones who are athletes. And send in a dog that actually has superpowers."

"Are you kidding me, Tony? Most of the gamers out there use cheat codes, and you know what happened last time we had cheat codes in the game. Penny was almost killed and Calico almost escaped from the game himself. And where the hell would we find a dog that has actual superpowers? It's just not plausible!"

"Then you haven't seen today's newspaper."

Tony handed Rhodes the daily newspaper, and the brown-haired man snatched it from the other, skimming over the top headline. With every word he read, his eyes got larger, and his grip on the pages increased almost to the point of the paper crumpling.

"We need to find this dog!"


End file.
